Unmanned aircraft are powered aerial vehicles that do not carry a human operator. They may fly autonomously or be piloted remotely.
A data link employed to facilitate communication between an unmanned aircraft and its operator, e.g. a satellite data-link, may have uncertain performance, availability, and integrity.
In manned armed aircraft, the weapon control is typically performed by the airborne operator. The airborne operator interprets relevant Rules of Engagement to ensure weapons release is authorised. Typically, the weapon is released using a control sequence to release a series of electro-mechanical safety critical switches. The control sequence is usually performed on the aircraft. The data-link employed within a manned aircraft for the control of the weapon systems is typically robust, reliable, and of high integrity relative to a data link used for communication between an unmanned aircraft and its operator.